


Pep Talks

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Exasperation, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Pep talks, Quidditch, Sports, Twins, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Fred Weasley gives a pep talk to the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. It goes about as well as expected.Oneshot/drabble





	Pep Talks

Quidditch was undeniably the most exciting game in all of the wizarding world. Harry Potter was in his third year at Hogwarts and for the past three years he'd been lucky enough to actually be on a team. Today at around ten was one of their games. Everyone was excited--they were sure it was going to go great, and they were going to win. 

Harry came into the locking room to see his team, most of them already dressed in their jerseys. He looked at the team captain, Oliver, as he pulled his own robes over his head (careful not to knock off his glasses in the process). "So whose turn is it to give the team pep talk?"

Only after he asked that did he see the look on Oliver's face. He sighed deeply before answering. "...Fred's turn."

Fred cleared his throat, puffed up his chest--looked proud, basically. "Fuck shit up out there, but don't die."

Oliver and Harry both just rolled their eyes. But Fred's twin George actually wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

"Inspirational."


End file.
